


My Name is Hermes

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: I dont know that I would be this happy to leave the shop. I hoot and ruffle my fur. The boy grins, and whisper to me, "Hermes."
Relationships: Pet - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	My Name is Hermes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a discord promp challange "Pet"  
> Its seems like a saveral chapters fic to show how Hermes feel and think about Percy Weasley and Scabber/Peter Petigrew, but for now, I just finished this one.

Raise your chest high and proud, lift your beak, but stare right on their eyes so they will know you are smart. Gracefully lift your claw, pretend to clean something, so they will see how strong your claws are. Spread your wing, so they will know how fast you will fly.

I do what all Mom's taugh me if somebody eyeing me, so they will buy me as soon as possible. But then instead a human, its a rat, stares at me behind the shop windows. Its weird. Usually pets stares out from this side, and once they leave the shop, they would never wish to come back. Forever.

I feel comfused. I'm smart and I could differentiate human from animals. But why that rat eyes feels like of human's.

I puff my breath in annoyance.

I've been in the shop quiet sometimes. It is that my price is high when I got to this place for the first time. But now I've not so young animore. Human prefered a young owl to buy, specially for those begin to go to the school, because they believed, the younger they owned a pet, the easier they bond and tame the pet.

They should know I'm different. But I can not tell them. So, my price got lower and lower. Now they put 50% discount mark on my price tag. The rat blinks, and somehow, i feel I just have to pull the show up acts.

"You're a smart and strong one. You will do to replace me."

I almost jumped down when I sensing the rat's though. Rats dont THINK like that.

"Dont be scared. The boy is a very good master. He will take care of you really well and wont really mind that you're not so young animore."

And just by like that, the rat slips between the human feet.

He comes back. A boy comes behind it, tried to catch it.

"Scabber! Come back. You could be tramped. Here... come back!"

The rat climb the shop's windowshill. And I just know what to do. I raise my chest, I lift my beak. Stare right to the boy's eyes.

Oh Merlin, his sharp eyes almost similar with mine. His too big glasses add the owlish impression.

My claw stopped mid air. I hesitated on his shabby appearance. Even with my 50% price, would he able to buy me?

But, well, I'm way to old to be a new student pet, and the boy is also old enough, so he must need a really strong owl. I think we will understand each other.

The boy's keep staring on me. He clutch a Madam Malkin's bag on his hand.

Its seems been quiet a while. There another boys and girls looking through the window. Another boys and girls milling to the shop and another pets've been acting their best to catch their attention. I want to ignore him, but instead, I petrified with a claw lifted mid air. I know I looks stupid.

"Here you are, Perce... Have you get a new robe?" A tall hostile man comes to the boy.

"Yes, Father." He answered.

His eyes fixed on me. Then to the rat that still put its front legs on the window. The man follows his gaze.

"What a gallant owl, right, Perce?"

"Yes, Father...."

"Do you want it?"

"Mom had been buy me new robe....."

"She is...."

"Would she get angry if I exchange it for an owl? Erol getting old, and I think I will use owl services quiet a lot of more for my OWLs preparation... And Ron want a pet too, he could have Scabbers... Its a good rat..."

Oh Morgana, I too shocked to react when I heared the rat shout happily. But now I put my claws down. Why the rat want him to buy me?

The man tap his chin, and think for a while. "I think your mother wont like to let you use your old robes when you become a prefect."

His shoulder slumped. The man pat his shoulder slowly.

"But I think, you do better have your own owl, Perce."

His eyes shines beautifully. "I have ten galleon, Father...."

The man smiles wide. "Oh boy, so, there is no more reason for you to not have your own owls, then? I think I have another five galleon arround here...." The man pretend to hunt something down his pocket.

I dont know that I would be this happy to leave the shop. I hoot and ruffle my fur. The boy grins, and whisper to me, "Hermes."


End file.
